landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Ruby
|associations = Prehistoric Pals |titles = Responsible Ruby |family = Ruby's Mother (mother) Ruby's Father (father) Ruby's Siblings |voice actor(s) = Meghan Strange (TV series, XIV) |appearances = The Land Before Time television series }} Ruby (also known as Responsible RubyFile:Responsible_Ruby.jpg), voiced by Meghan Strange, is a main character in ''The Land Before Time'' TV series, when she took on the responsibility as Chomper's caregiver after being separated from their families. She is an Oviraptor, which is called a "Fast Runner" in the series. The first movie she has appeared in is The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave. She has been listed in seventh place of the main characters after Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Chomper. Character Ruby is often the voice of wisdom among the young dinosaurs, able to explain matters the others do not understand. She has a calm demeanor and shows kindness and empathy to others. A strange habit of hers is to sometimes immediately repeat herself in a "backwards" and slightly redundant way. For instance, she might say as a greeting: "Hello, my friends; my friends, hello!" She may be considered the "opposite" of Chomper, being female, calm, and more relaxed than him (she preferred to relax in warm mud over playing a sport with him in one episode). She is also older and smarter due to more experience in life. Ruby is usually kind and gentle, though, in " ," she is shown to be impulsive in that she tried to go to Hanging Rock alone despite being advised not to. Furthermore, she has a great deal of stamina, as can be seen in "Return to Hanging Rock" where she was continuing up a steep hill while Chomper, Ducky, and Spike are all worn out and that she continues to try and reach Hanging Rock, despite it being near dark and after much traveling, and grows impatient with the desires of the others to rest. She also appears to be helpful, as she helped get Treestars for the Flyers searching for Petrie and Guido. History As seen in flashbacks in the series, Ruby lived with her family in the Mysterious Beyond until Red Claw and his Fast Biters, Screech and Thud, posed a threat to them. Chomper suggested that the two of them travel to the Great Valley, and meet up with his friends Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike. Chomper's parents had apparently given Ruby the responsibility to look after and protect Chomper, as stated in "The Cave of Many Voices". In a flashback in "The Star Day Celebration", just before Ruby and Chomper make their way to the Great Valley, Ruby is saying goodbye to her family, and her father reminds her to study how the residents of the Great Valley cooperate with each other. Her mother then adds "Someday it may save us from...", at which point she is interrupted by Chomper's warning that Red Claw and the Fast Biters are close at hand, and he and Ruby set off. This scene implies that Ruby is on a mission to learn how the inhabitants of the Great Valley work together as one herd, though they are of diverse species, so she can communicate this information to the residents of the Mysterious Beyond. They can then, in turn, use this knowledge to defeat or drive off Red Claw and his Fast Biters. Family Ruby has a mother, a father, and two younger siblings. They have appeared in "The Star Day Celebration" and " ." Her parents have wrinkles, implying age. Her mother is pink and her father is blue. Her father also has an elderly-like voice. Her siblings are pink and blue, one individually. Age Ruby's age is not known in the TV series but she is likely the same age as Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, and Petrie. Character Developement Ruby was originally going to be named "Ovie", a pun on her species name, Oviraptor.The Gang of Five Retrived on December 26th, 2011. On many pieces of The Land Before Time merchandise and media, Ruby is shown to have her lighter belly-color on the top part of her beak instead of it being her base color. This could indicate that she was originally intended to have lighter color there. Gallery Images (3).jpg|Ruby with Ducky Baby Ruby.jpg|Ruby as a baby Download (5).jpg|Ruby along with her family Cast-of-the-land-before-time-5.jpg TLBT Valley lands wat.png Ruby 2.png ruby Littlefoot.png Ruby 3.png chomper ruby fire.png ruby doh.jpg Ruby 4.png the-land-before-time-series-1-episode-2.jpg Chomper and Ruby in Journey of the Brave.png|Chomper and Ruby as seen in the trailer for The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave JOTB Ruby.png|Ruby, in Journey of the Brave Sad Ruby.jpg A happy Ruby.png Headache Ruby.png ruby.png ruby_the_oviraptor.png Cultural Influence Merchandise Ruby has not spawned as much merchandise as the other main characters in the series. The character is featured, however, in "The Land Before Time Earthshakin' Playset", issued by Playmates,Item: "The Land Before Time Earthshakin' Playset", from Playmates at www.amazon.com. Retrieved on March 24th, 2009. and also has a beanie plush toy. 51sjVRb47bL.jpg|''The Land Before Time: Earthshaking Mountain!'' playmates1_M.jpg|Ruby Plush (seen in bottom with all land before time toys and merchandise.) in Toy Fair 2008. Ruby toy.JPG ruby stuffed.jpg Trivia *It's unknown how Ruby understands the language of Sharpteeth from when Chomper's parents asked her to look after him from Red Claw. *Chomper and Ruby do not appear in , as the story takes place before the TV series, though it was issued after the series premiered. *Ruby has so far appeared in every episode of the TV series, with the exception of "The Great Egg Adventure". In this episode, she, together with Cera and Spike, is at the mud pools, which play no part in the story. *''Oviraptors'' did not have teeth; which is accurately pointed out in "The Mysterious Tooth Crisis", when Chomper mentioned that Ruby doesn't have any teeth. Regardless, she is shown with teeth towards the end of that episode, during the theme song, in "The Cave of Many Voices", and "The Star Day Celebration, and Search for the Sky Color Stones. *Ruby has ears but they are unseen, unlike most of the other characters. *Ruby ate a clam shell in Cave of Many Voices. *''Oviraptor'' in reality were thought to have eaten eggs, but Ruby is not an Egg Stealer. Struthiomimus' are Egg Stealers. This may be because early scientists had mistaken the dinosaur eggs beneath the Oviraptor that was first discovered, instead of being an egg thief it was actually a caring and loving parent. Many scientists suggest today that from the adjustment of its beak that it ate plants and maybe even crustaceans such crabs and mollusks (which Ruby is seen eating in the series). *Ruby does seem to have higher than average intelligence, which fits with the Oviraptor species being one of the smarter groups of dinosaurs. *Ruby appears to be able to swim, as she is shown swimming in Star Day Celebration and goes underwater to rescue Chomper in The Missing Fast-Water Adventure. *''The Land Before Time: Journey Of The Brave'' is the only movie in the series in which Ruby appears. Quotes Ruby: Hello, my friends, my friends, hello! Ruby: '''Hey now, those Tree Stars that aren't yours aren't yours! '''Ruby: Being here is even better, now that we are here! Ruby: '''I'm right here. Of course, I'm always here, since here is wherever I am. _______________________________________________ '''Ruby: '''I'm glad it's you and not the you I thought was you. '''Ruby: (to Ducky) You only think I talk big because I'm bigger than you. But if you were bigger than you, you'd talk bigger too. Of course, then it wouldn't be bigger to you. Ruby: I may not be with my family, but I sure do feel at home! Chomper: This game is fun, especially when I win! Ruby: Don't count your hatchlings before they hatch, Chomper! Ruby: ''' That Chomper sound sounded just like Chomper! '''Chomper: What's that smell? Ruby: I can't smell anything. But your smeller does smell more smells then mine. Ruby: '''How exciting! Now I know why everyone's so excited! '''Ruby: '''Whatever is going to happen won't happen until it does. _______________________________________________________________ '''Ruby: '''I don't want this Star Day to be my last day! --------------------------------------------------- '''Chomper: '''Are you OK, Ruby? '''Ruby: '''Yes, but I think that big rock will keep me in here with it instead of out there with you! ___________________________________________ '''Ruby: Chomper wait! How am I supposed to watch you if I can't see you!? Littlefoot: Seems like everywhere we go, more and more people want to hear about the amazing threehorn girl. Ruby: I don't think she minds. After all, talking about Cera is one of Cera's favorite things to talk about! Ruby: (On hard water sweets) That sounds like something I've never heard of before! ---- Mr. Thicknose: Are you kids all right? Ruby: Except for being cold, wet, hungry. and miserable, I think we're all fine thank you. ---- '''Ruby: '''The longer you're mad, the less you're happy. ---- '''Ruby: '''We just need to practice until practice isn't practice anymore. ---- '''Ruby: '''I think I need to go do some thinking at my thinking place. ______________________________________________________________________ References Category:Main Characters Category:Fast Runners Category:Theropods Category:Land Before Time characters Category:B-Class Articles Category:Female Characters Category:Bothtooth Category:Pink Characters Category:Twofooters Category:Gang of Seven Category:Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave characters Category:TV Series character Category:TV Series introductions Category:Characters with Blue eyes Category:Feathered characters Category:Kids Category:Prehistoric Pals